vampire_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Fiends of the Eastern Front
|alt = |schedule = Weekly Monthly |anthology = 2000 AD and Judge Dredd Megazine |titles = 2000 AD #152-161 Judge Dredd Megazine #245-252 |notable = y |lang = |Vampire = y |WW2 = first |multigenre = y |publisher = IPC Rebellion |date = February–April 1980 May–December 2006 |startmo = |startyr = 1980 |endmo = |endyr = |issues = |main_char_team = |writers = Gerry Finley-Day David Bishop |artists = Carlos Ezquerra Colin MacNeil |pencillers = |inkers = |letterers = Jack Potter Colin MacNeil Ellie de Ville |colorists = |editors = Steve MacManus Matt Smith |creative_team_month = |creative_team_year = |creators = Gerry Finley-Day Carlos Ezquerra |nonUS = y |reprint = |relang = |TPB = Fiends of the Eastern Front |ISBN = 1-904265-64-2 |subcat = |altcat = 2000 AD comic strips |sort = Fiends of the eastern front }} Fiends of the Eastern Front was a story published in the British comics anthology 2000 AD, created by Gerry Finley-Day and Carlos Ezquerra. The series mixed vampires into the general horror of the Eastern front. The characters also appeared in other series with Judge Dredd and Durham Red when sinister vampiric figures were needed. Plot A diary found with an unearthed skeleton casts new light on a lost piece of history from World War II. It belongs to a young German soldier who was stationed on the Eastern Front alongside a group of Romanian soldiers who always fought at night. Their true nature is soon revealed and when they change sides all Hell breaks loose. Characters German The Germans were: * Hans Schmitt - The main Protagonist * Karl Mueller - Han's friend * Inspector Brandt - A police officer in 1980 Germany Russian The Russians were: * The Rabbi - An unnamed rabbi who performs the ritual * The Golem - Created by the Rabbi to destroy Costanza and his Vampyr * Jesf Charnosov - A member of SMERT KROFPEET The Vampyr (Blood Pack) The Vampires were: * Hauptmann Costanza - Vampire leader ** Colonel Grant - An alias of Costanza's * Corporal Gorgo - Costanza's chief Lieutenant * Corporal Cringu - Costanza's loyal thrall * Fourteen other unnamed Vampyr followers Bibliography They have appeared in their own series (the original run being released as a single volume by Rebellion in June 2006 and a new series starting to coincide with this) as well as cropping up elsewhere and now feature in a series of novels. Comics *''Fiends of the Eastern Front'': ** "Fiends of the Eastern Front" (with Gerry Finley-Day and Carlos Ezquerra, in 2000 AD #152-161, February–April 1980, hardcover, 44 pages, October 2005, ISBN 1-904265-64-2) ** "Stalingrad" (with David Bishop and Colin MacNeil, in Judge Dredd Megazine #245-252, May–December 2006) *''Judge Dredd: "Helter Skelter" (with Garth Ennis; Carlos Ezquerra (1-7, 10-12) and Henry Flint (8-9), in ''2000 AD #1250-1261, 2001) *''The Scarlet Apocrypha: "Red Menace" (with Dan Abnett and Carlos Ezquerra, in ''Judge Dredd Megazine #4.17, 2002) Novels Black Flame released a series of novels based on the series all written by David Bishop: *''Fiends of the Eastern Front'': ** Fiends of the Eastern Front (672 pages, February 2007, ISBN 1-84416-455-1) collects: *** Operation Vampyr (December 2005 ISBN 1-84416-274-5) *** The Blood Red Army (April 2006, ISBN 1-84416-325-3) *** Twilight of the Dead (August 2006, ISBN 1-84416-384-9) ** Fiends of the Rising Sun (July 2007, ISBN 1-84416-494-2) The novel Fiends of the Rising Sun deals with the same premise but with vampire samurai in the Pacific War. See also *''American Gothic, another ''2000 AD story which features vampires Other things that mix horror with the World Wars and/or feature undead Nazis include: *The Keep *The Bloody Red Baron *Return to Castle Wolfenstein *The Wolf's Hour *Shock Waves *Oasis of the Zombies *Zombie Lake *Deathwatch *Hellsing *The Bunker *30 Days of Night: Red Snow *Dead Snow References *[http://www.2000ad.org/?zone=thrill&page=profiles&choice=fiends Fiends of the Eastern Front] at Barney * External links *Review of the trade paperback, 2000 AD Review